Your game is over
by funnyfluttershy
Summary: The mane 6 mlp ponies go on a adventure and go into games they go in cartoon games and awsome games and tv and real games and you do know there gonna be going in call of duty
1. Chapter 1

There once was 6 ponies. They once was in Ponyville...now its Scaryville. You wanna know how it was scary? Because it was in the game ''Saw.'' So it all started outside. ''Wha who! It's party time A.j.!,'' said Pinky ''Not right now Pinky! Ah have a problem here don't you see it?!,'' said Applejack ''Of course I see it silly! Your problem is that you like someone,'' ''Nuh uh! I don't like anyone and Ah'll prove it when he comes over here,'' said Applejack. So Doctor walks past. Applejack keeps his eyes on him as he walks past. ''I told you,you liked someone!,'' Applejack just ignored her. ''Girl you better stop looking at him.'' said Pinky ''Applejack!'' ''Why ar-'' Before she gets to finish what she was about saw a purple unicorn comes out of nowhere. ''Girls.'' ''We got a problem.'' said the purple unicorn. ''Okay. So whats the problem Twilight?'' said Pinky ''Whats wrong with Applejack?'' asked Twilight ''She likes somepony.'' said Pinky ''Okay so who is that ''somepony?''

''Some Doctor pony.'' said Pinky ''Oh. Okay.'' said Twilight ''Oh.'' ''Hey,Twilight.'' said Applejack ''Sup,Applejack'' said Twilight, A dark storm forms around Ponyville. ''Whats going on?!'' asked Sweetie belle, who came out of nowhere. ''Well you see, Sweetie belle this is called a storm. When there is a storm it might bring out a ''Tornado'' or ''Lightning'' and it messes up and brea- ''SHUT THE HECK UP TWILIGHT NO ONE WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID TALK ABOUT A FREAKIN' STORM!'' said Sweetie belle. So Twilight looks shocked. ''I'm sorry Twilight it's just that you sometimes get annoying.'' said Sweetie belle

Pinky shrugged like she agreed with Sweetie belle. Applejack said in a whispering voice ''True'' ''Well okay...I'm fine if you say I'm annoying.'' ''Theres nothing wrong with being annoying right bro?" asked Twilight, Applejack shrugged like Pinky, ''Well you see if your annoying not much ponies talk to ya. Didn't ya know that sugarcube?'' ''Well you see I never known that I could alw-" Before Twilight could finish Sweetie belle interupted her. ''Shu-'' Before Sweetie belle could finish saying ''shut up'' to Twilight, she got interupted by Twilight! ''Okay Sweetie belle I understand what you are gonna say next time!'' Lightning starts flashing fast. Tornado form's.

It forms by Twilight,Pinky,Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ''AAAHHH!'' They all yell at the same time as they get sucked into the Tornado. Something flashes bright so they cant see. Then after they can see. It's all black in there that first but then..something turns on. A tv turns on. There was a pony with black hair and red cheeks that looked like he was blushing with dark eyes. ''Where are we?'' asked Fluttershy ''Hello.'' said the black pony. ''Let's play a game.'' ''Oh wow! I love playing games!'' ''NOT THAT KIND OF GAME YOU DUMBIE!'' said the black pony. ''Anyways. my name is Jigsaw'' ''So now we are gonna play a game..if you don't get the key before before the time runs out your gonna be dead if you get it you'll be safe. But one of you is gonna be staying and DYING.'' said the black pony ''So whitch one of us is gonna be dying?'' asked Rainbow

''Well...your gonna have to SEE who is gonna be dying first. It depeands if you really wanna get out of here and start struggling your way to the key and if you just sit there your gonna be DEAD!'' ''Oh dare!'' said Fluttershy ''Well when do we start?'' asked Twilight ''We are starting right now the timer is starting at 70 if it hits 0 when you guys are still not out CUT! Your head is gone then your dead!'' It begeins NOW.'' The timer starts. 70...69..68..67...66 Twilight starts struggling out to get the key. She has chains around her and it starts getting tight.

Twilight starts bleeding and it starts dripping on the floor. Fluttershy starts struggling to the key too she starts screaming as it gets tighter around her. Rainbow trys flying to the key but she screams in pain too and the chain is grabbing on her leg so she cant fly and she starts bleeding too it slapters everywhere but she does not care because she thinks shes brave! 55...54..53...52...51... Rarity sits there groaning with blood coming out of her ''Hurry up and get the key so I can get free!'' Fluttershy starts struggling to the key. She finally reaches it!

She unlocks Twilight,Pinky,Rainbow,Applejack, the all start breathing heavely because there trying to catch there breath. Fluttershy hurry's to Rarity but it wont work! ''O this is bad,this is bad!" said Fluttershy. Fluttershy keeps trying to unlock Rarity's. ''Fluttershy stop! Its never gonna work!'' So Fluttershy stopped. The mane 5 got in a huggle and started to cry. Pinkys hair went down. 9...8...7...6...5... ''Any last words?!'' asked Jigsaw. ''Yes. I got last words. and they are, tell Sweetie belle I would always love her.'' said Rarity. Rarity screams in pain as she is getting ready to die. The chains get tighter and tigher.

4...3...2...1. The chains get tighter and it gets tight so she can die. Soon Rarity dies. Something starts laughing. They looked at the tv they saw who was laughing and it was Jigsaw! ''MUHAHAHAHAHA!'' said Jigsaw "Heres your test. Good part is no one is gonna be dying on this next test. But after that test one of your are gonna die and when you guys are done with all theese testes only one of you guys will be making it out free. But you guys will come back to life and go to a different game." The mane 4 cheered because they knew it had to be a good game. "Hey dont get all happy. You guys may be going to another scary game." Then they all started groaning. "So let me tell you guys a secret."

''I can let you guys out of this game fast and I know it may not be how this game gose but this game gets pretty scary so i'll let you out just if the tornado comes back i'll make it go to a just dance game or something." ''Can we go to a Just Dance game right now" asked Twilight ''Sure I guess." Jigsaw brings Rarity back with a snap of his hoof


	2. Chapter 2

So as soon as Jigsaw let them into to just dance it became cooler! ''Hey Twilight! lets do rock lobster!'' said Pinky "Alright let's go then!'' said Twilight. So they ran off to Rock lobster But they couldn't get in the song. Pinky pressed on the square that was suppose to let them in. "Why wont it let us in? asked Pinky "I don't know?" said Twilight. Then at a random time they herd something turn on. "Oh no!" yelled Pinky in a sacred way. "Why oh no?" asked Twilight "Because...SOMEONES ABOUT TO PLAY US!" yelled Pinky. "Wait what! Play us is wat you said?" asked Twilight "YES PLAY US YOU IDOIT!" yelled Pinky "Well i'm scared of getting played because im gonna have to dance." said Fluttershy in a shy voice. Fluttershy started looking nervous. Fluttershy starts sweating. The person in the tv saw the main 6. She got her Wii remote and tried touching Pinky with her Wii remote.

She picked up Pinky. Pinky started screaming as loud as she could. The human took her to "Call me maybe." The game started. Pinky was looking at the girl that was telling the human what the dance is to do. [Go to YouTube and type in "Just Dance 4 Call me maybe"] The human started looking at Pinky. Pinky started looking nervous. She started dancing the running man. She was mostly having fun doing it so she did more awesome dances. The human did the dances that Pinky did. The human was having fun too and she had a smile on her face. She looked like she liked Pinky as her dance follower.

When the song was over the human grabbed her again and tried to yank her out of the game into the inside world! Pinky came out of the tv! "Wow!" said Pinky. "Hi there." said the human "My name is Emma. Whats your name?" "Well you se-" Before she could finish what she was about to say Emma said,"Wow! A talking pony!"said Emma "As I was saying. I'm Pinky pie other ponies call me just Pinky." "Nice name." said Emma. Pinky couldn't stop smiling! Emma gave Pinky the Wii remote. "Um no thanks I don't really dance in front of people im just meeting." said Pinky Emma looked sad now. "Oh alright!" said Pinky in a friendly way. Pinky took the Wii remote and standed on her on two legs.

Pinky brung all of her friends out. Twilight touched the tv. She asked Pinky this: "Are we in the real world?" asked Twilight "Yup." said Pinky "Wh-wh-where in the real world!" yelled Fluttershy in a excited voice. Then she started hoping around. "Whats so great about being in the real world?" asked Emma. "Because we've never been in the real world." said Rainbow. "So what you're saying is that you've never been in the real world and you guys just been a cartoon?" asked Emma. "Yep...we've just been cartoon." said Pinky "Well you can go explore outside." said Emma

"Okay so then when do we have to come back in?" asked Twilight. "Who said I was the boss of you? You guys can explore is what I just said." said Emma. "Um yeah..uhh what does explore mean?" asked Applejack. "Well I don't really know wat it means." said Emma. "I think it means that you go outside and never come back in the house. Then you'll get to explore." said Emma. Emma gave Pinky a real phone. "You can use that to call me." said Emma in a nice way

[Ponies go outside]

"Wow look at those big driver thingys." said Applejack. Twilight read in the phone Emma gave her. she looked in it because she wanted to know where stuff were at. She put her phone on the driver thingy. The phone said: That is a car. Cars take you places. But you can't always drive in it because it might lose gas. If the gas runs out your car you won't be able to ride it. Because it will stop if you don't got gas. So drive safe. The phone turned off when it was done telling her.

[Ponies walk to the mall]

They go in the "Disney store." "Wow! Theres alot Disney toys!" yelled Pinky. Twilight looked in her new phone and read where was "Toys R Us" is. "Girls." said Twilight. But no one answered her. She screamed louder: "Girls!" yelled Twilight in a mad way. She climbed up on something to find her friends and she found them looking at Wrek It Raphl. "I call Raphl!" yelled Applejack. Twilight ran to her friends.

"Girls!" Twilight yelled. Something tapped Twilight before she could even get to her friends. She looked back to see who it was. and it was Fluffle puff! [Look up Fluffe puff if you don't know who she is] Fluffle puff spitted in her face: pfftt. Twilight wiped her face and said, "Hi Fluffle puff. Wanna come on our adventure?" In Twilight's mind: Wait how did she get in the real world? Y ou know what...i'm not even gonna answer my own queshtion.

When Twilight walked away to her friend's Fluffle puff followed her to her friend's. "Aww thats the cutest thing i've ever seen." said Rarity. Rarity petted Fluffle puff. Fluffle puff kept smiling. "Girls. I have something fun for us to do." said Twilight like she was smarter then anyone. "okay...where is the place?" asked Spike. "Wait did I just hear a Spike voice?" asked Twilight. All of Twilight's friends looked behind Twilight even Fluffle puff looked too.

Then they see spike siting there with a Spike doll. "Spike!" yelled Twilight. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well you see the doctor le-" Before spike could finish Twilight had a mad face now. "HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO A STARNGER SPIKE?!" asked and yelled Twilight. Spike stood up looking scared and nervous but couldn't say one word because he was scared. "SPIKE ANSWER ME...HAVE YOU BEEN WITH A STRANGER!" yelled Twilight Spike finally said something "N-n-no." said Spike in a nervous way. "THEN WHERE WAS YOU AT?" asked Twilight.

Then a brown pony and a grey pony came out of nowhere. "Spike you ready to go?" asked the brown pony. Twilight looked at the brown pony and the brown pony looked at Twilight. The brown pony eyes had turned to kept looking at Twilight. "Bonjore?" said Twilight to the brown pony. "Hello'' said the brown pony "I'm the doctor...ponies call me doc." said the Doctor. The grey pony got in front of Doctor. "Stop trying to still my man!" said the grey pony "Also, my name is Derpy!" said Derpy. "Since when was I stealing your man?" asked Twilight.

"Your stealing him right now!" Derpy and Twilight looked mad. Twilight got close to Derpy's face. she grabbed her and held her up. "I'm not doing anything so YOU BETTER BACK OFF!" said Twilight in a mean put Derpy down. Derpy was getting ready to fight Twilight. Twilight kicked Derpy in the head. Derpy fail down but got back up and punched Twilight in the mouth. Twilight started bleeding from the mouth. Pinky saw the fight. She tapped her hair and it went down.

A random knife appeared in her mouth and she was half grey. She held the knife to Derpy. "Don't even take one step closer to her or if you try to fight her you going bye bye and wish your life good luck" said Pinkamena in a mean way. Twilight went in her evil side too her hair got mest up and she had a even smile and look on her face. The evil side of Twilight laughed a evil laughed. The Doctor grabbed Twilight and kissed hair went perfectly after.

"NOO!" yelled Derpy. She tried running to Twilight to beat her up again but when she was getting ready to run Pinkamena put the knife in front of her throat. Derpy gulped. "Don't take a singal move." said Pinkamena. "O-o-o-okay Pinky." said Derpy feeling scared. "My name's not Pinky now...it's pinkamena." said Pinkamena. Doctor finally stopped kissing Twilight. They were both blushing. Then they all heard a mic come on. The mic said: The Mall is now closing so please get out of the store please. Then his last words were: Thank you.

Pinky's hair went back regular and the knife disappeared. They walked out. But before they could get out...the gate closed so they were stuck inside the Disney store!. Fluttershy starts panicing. "Nononono! This can't be happening!" yelled Fluttershy. "This is bad!" said Pinky.

[To be continued]


End file.
